Chapter 3 There is nothing to fear but fear itself
by Danroe
Summary: The battle between the light and dark continues, fears are overcome and darkness extinguished,  but new information from an unlikely source leads the rangers to go on a mission to recover a weapon that could turn the tide of the war in their favor.


Chapter 3

Theres nothing to fear but fear itself.

The Cruiser came out of hyperspace at the edge of the Caladorian system. Kira sat behind the controls of the cruiser, looking down at the console she checked the ships status.

"Not Good" She said quietly to herself as the systems display was lit up in red, a hologrpahic image of the cruiser shimmered in the air before her pinpointing that there was a problem with the ships primary engine assembly.

"Really not good" She tapped at the console furiously as the ship shuddered

"Warning main engine assembly coolant failure" The computer announced. Kira shook her head, this wasnt going to be a smooth landing.

"Blake!, Hunter! get up here!" She yelled over the intercom as the forrest moon of Caladora loomed ever closer in the forward viewports. The ship shuddered yet again

"Warning, primary stablizers have failed, attempting to intiate backups" The female voice stated as the doors behind her opened and Blake and Hunter exploded onto the bridge

"Whats happening?" Hunter yelled as he fell into the co-pilots seat, with Blake slipping into the engineering seat and station behind him.

"The hyperdrive reactor wasnt meant for a weaks continuious use" Blake stated as he held onto the console to try and steady himself from the shuddering and shaking all around him.

"Attention Pilot..." The computer spoke as a 3d view of Caladora came into view showing the ships trajectory

"Your approach angle is to steep, please adjust your approach vector by 0.93 degrees to allow safe rentry" Kira rolled her eyes

"If only it where that simple" Kira yelled over the noise. The ship was continiously shuddering now as the cruiser entered the atmosphere at full speed

"This is not going to end well" Hunter yelled as the viewports begun to glow with the heat of the atmospheric rentry.

Kira got up from the console and looked at them "I have an idea!" She yelled as she ran through the doors out into the corridor, she then headed for the nearest airlock with Blake hot on her heals

"What are you doing?" Blake asked as she tapped a sequence into the console next to the door.

"Saving our asses!" She hit the console with her left hand as the doors opened as she jumped out into the atmosphere

Blake stood at the airlock and watched as the doors slammed shut behind her

"What the hell is going on down there?" Hunter screamed over the com

Blake smiled as he shook his head, he knew exactly what she was going to do.

The wind whipped around Kira like ice cold tendrils as she was in free fall and heading towards the surface of Caldora, Kira could just see the cruiser, it was in front of her now as its mass was a lot heavier then hers it was going to impact with the ground faster, but she wasn't going to let that happen, She touched her dino morpher, Energy seemed to stream around her and then explode outwards to reveal the Ptera Ranger,

"Alright lets do this!" She said to herself as she touched her Dionmorpher again

"PTERA ZORD!" she called, behind her a yellow portal seemed to open as a large yellow and white Zord exploded through it and spun doing some extreme areal moves, it stopped and let out a loud cry and then headed towards Kira's position

"Alright" She yelled as the Ptera Zord came down below her and she was taken into the cockpit. She placed her hands on the operations console, it glowed brightly under her touch, she felt the power of the Ptera Zord surge through her body, the raw and untapped power of ancient earth flowed through her like an electric current.

The Ptera Zord let out another loud cry, As it merged with Kira. It tucked in its wings and swooped down at top speeds heading towards the falling crusier, It extended it talons towards the cruser and moved in...

Hunter and Blake sat before the controls trying to get something, anything to work

"Well bro, this could be the end" Hunter yelled over the noise as the ground rapidly approached, he looked at his younger brother who nodded back, he knew that at least when they died they would die together, together to the end, just like their parents had intended.

"Atleast if we die, we die free!" Blake yelled back as they both nodded to each other as the ground approached rapidly...

Hunter closed his eyes and held onto the console, after everything they had been through to end it like this...But as all seemed to be lost the ground stopped before them as they where thrown forward, the seemed to be hovering above the ground.

"What the hell?" Hunter asked as he readjusted himself into the co-pilots seat. He turned to look at Blake who had a massive smile on his face

"She never ceases to amaze me" He smiled as the ship was lowered towards the ground and then stopped with a gentle thud, Watching through the forward viewports, Hunter and blake watched as the large Ptera Zord swooped over them, turn and hover befoere them, it let out a loud cry and then landed.

"She rocks" Hunter smiled to his little brother, Blake and Kira had been an item for some time, and he was totally in love with her...

"That she does" Blake responded quielty he unbuckled himself and got up, slapping his brother on the shoulder as he passed

Hunter took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead, that really was a close call

Blake stood at the door and looked at his brother who was just sitting there

"Come on man, we have to get to Calora!" he excalimed.

Calora city

Eastern falls region

Daniel Hart stood on the large balcony that overlooked the giant crystal clear waterfall of Calora city, his body was still bruised and sore with his battle with Kim, but he was recovering and quite quickly.

"Hey you shouldnt be up" A voice said from behind him as he felt warm hands wrap around his waste and then a body pressed into his. Zack Norris who was one the elite troops, and Dan and Zack had become close.

"I feel better this morning, and I needed to get out of bed" Dan smiled as he leaned back into Zack, his strength and the warmth of his body was inviting.

Zack kissed the back of his neck sending tingles up and down his spine. "You still need to rest regardless of how you feel, you took a real beating" He whispered

Daniel turned around and looked at Zack, his green eyes blazing in the early morning sun.

"I am fine" He assured him when the comlink from inside of his apartment chimed. Daniel kissed Zack and made his way back into the room and tapped the console next to his bed.

"This is Hart" He spoke quietly, His sisters voice rang over the comlink

"Dan you need to get down here, something is going on with Kim" She responded, Daniel looked then he tapped the console again

"Im on my way"

The lower levels of the Caloran palace once was a place of worship where once the ancient rangers had come to pay homage to the light, now it had been converted into a lab meeting and staging area, an open space where all rangers could meet and plan. But at this point in time, the centre of the room had been converted into a lab where the former Pink morphing ranger Kimberly Hart was now contained inside of an electrostatic forcefield int the centre of the room.

Kayla hart along with Jake Henderson stood behind a console with Dr Kat Manx listening as she explained her findings, what she had basically told them was that Kim herself hadnt turned, but more like there was another seperate entity that was inside of her, controlling her

"So..." Kayla said as she leaned against the console and took a deep breath trying to wrap her mind around the concept of what she had been told

"Kim is possesed?" She asked, Manx nodded as she tapped the console and a three dimensional image appeared before them. Manx looked at her

"As you can see here, there are two distinctive brainwave patterns, one is obviously more domionant then the other. I would say that this one is lady Rage and the other is Kims" Jake watched the lines dance up and down on the scale and then looked at Manx

"How could this have happened?" He asked

"Unknown, but I have never seen anything like this before" Manx responded. Kayla though back, there had been some strange goings on before the fall of the republic, Rangers being dispatched to certain locations without any kind of reason, weapons and technologies being developed all in the name of scientific research...Then there was the mass meeting that had taken place on Kakadus...

"Wait a second..." Kayla whispered as she sat down before a console and begun typing in furiously at it. The screen changed to show travel logs from Mars orbital space station.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked her, Kayla didnt respond until she found what she was looking for...

"Here..." She pointed to a log entry that had been made 4 months before the republic had been brought to its knees, Jake leaned over her shoulder to look at the entry

"The ranger council where on their way to Aquatar for a meeting but it looks like their ship was diverted due to a distress call coming from the Kakadon system" Jake said as he looked at the logs

"But there was no official record of this" Manx said as she looked at the records along with the other two

"It would appear that they where gone for nearlly 2 weeks..." Kayla said as she continued to read the records, she tapped the console again, but there was something wrong, the records where missing certain paragraphs and setences

"These records, they are incomplete!" She whispered as Jake looked at the screen and pointed to a block of data that had been taken out

"Here" He pointed to the log

"This is the ships flight recorder data, there should be information on the ships destination" He reached over her shoulder and tapped the console

"The data has been encripted" Jake whispered as Manx pulled up the information on her own screen and looked it over

"And this was never questioned?" Manx whispered, Jake shook his head as he took a seat at a console beside Kayla and begun pulling up star charts. Before him a detailed starchart of that system appeared.

"Kakadon system, located in the outer rim territories, its made up of 4 planetary bodies that orbit a type 7 dwarf star" Jake read out the information before him, Manx made her way over to the console and joined him

"Kakadon is an old system, Its not of any strategic importance" She whispered tapping the console but then there was something that caught her eye

"Whats this?" She asked as she opened an icon that seemed to be sitting on the bottom corner of the screen. It looked like a square with an eye in it. When she clicked the icon the screen seemed to go blank then flash as symbols begun to scroll across the screen

"What the hell is that?" Jake asked from beside her, Manx watched as the symbols scrolled in odd patterns across the screen.

"I have never seen anything like this before, its clearly ancient..." Manx responded as she tapped at the console and brought up what appeared to be some kind of translation program, the information that appeared on the screen didnt seem to make any sense, it was disjointed and strange, words that didnt make any kind of logical sense, then it started to change and rearrange itself

"Oh My God" Manx whispered as she read what the translation program begun to display.

"What is it?" Kayla asked as she slid her chair over to Manx's station

"Its Eltarian..."

Daniel and Zack made their way down to the lab to find Manx, Jake and Kayla standing infront of a giant 3d hologram of some starsystem

"Thats Kakadon isnt it?" Zack asked as they approached the small group, Manx turned to him and nodded but noticed that his expression had turned to one of pure dread

"Whats wrong?" Kayla asked him, Zack took a deep breath and looked at the hologrpahic map, he then manipulated the map to reveal the planet known as Kakadus

"This planet Kakadus, its said that great evil and great power resides there" He whispered as he looked at them all one by one,

"All those who have gone to Kakadus, most didnt return and those who did where changed" He continued, Jake nodded rubbing his chin thoughtfully

"That would explain the changes that we have witnessed" He said to the first three, Kayla nodded as she turned and Looked at the metal cyclinder that contianed The now evil Kim

"Whats on Kakadus?" Daniel asked, Kayla walked over to the console and tapped a comand into it, Manx watched her and knew what she was going to do, rushed over but she was to late, the outer casing opened to reveal the dark ranger.

"We need to find out what happened, she is going to tell us" Kayla hissed as she made her way over to the cage, since the war had started sacrifies have had to be made, and things needed to be done, Kim might have once been family, now she had chosen the side of evil and that was unforgivable.

The dark ranger watched as Kayla approached, she looked at her with wide eyes,

"Ah...Am I to be set free" Her voice seemed to be a mixture of Kims voice and another voice, something that Kayla hadn't noticed before, Kayla shook her head

"No but you are going to tell us whats on Kakadus" Kayla excalimed, Dark Kim narrowed her eyes and looked away as if thinking about what she was going to say next. She slowly turned back to look at her, tilting her head and growling

"Kakadus...this phrase means nothing to me" She hissed, Kayla tapped a console and another one emerged from beneath the floor before her.

"I think you are lying" Kayla whispered

From Across the room, Daniel watched Kayla, the look of pure hatred and disgust on her face and knew exactly what she was going to do

"Kayla!" He exclaimed as he made his way over to her and placed his hand over hers on the controls.

"You cant do this" Kayla looked at him with cold eyes, which told him to back off

"This must be done Daniel, we must find out how to stop these things"

Daniel's heart raced and broke at the same time, it was heartwrenching to see Kayla like this, she had once been a carefree and compastionate girl who loved life, now she had become this war machine that did what ever it took to get what she wanted...But deep down he knew that she was right, shaking his head he moved away from her to stand beside Zack

Kayla smiled sweetly as she turned back to the figure behind the bars

"What do you know of Kakadus?" She asked again simply, The Dark ranger looked at her through narrowed eyes

"You will get no information from me Ranger" She cackeled...Kayla nodded and looked down at the console before her, She looked up again and smiled evily towards her,

"Do you know that 10 volts of electro static energy can cause the body severe pain, convulsions and possibly brain damage?" Kayla asked, Rage looked at her and smirked

"You dont have it in you Kayla" This time using her name as if they had some kind of connection, but that was a major mistake

"You dont think so?" Kayla asked as she winked at her, then looked down at the console she slid her finger along a control, Suddenly the whole cage arched with electricity sending shocks into The dark Kims body, She screamed out in pain as Kayla slid the control back to a lower setting. She looked at her with an expectant look

"Kakadus?" She asked again simply, The dark Ranger looked up at her and spat, the anger raged through her, but she was unable to move

"When I am free you are the first...to die..." She hissed, Kayla took a deep breath, raising her eyebrows and shook her head

"O...k" She slid her finger along the control again, the electricy once again arched through the cage and into the dark rangers body, this time she increased the voltage and the length of the shock, Dark kim screamed out in pain,

Jake couldnt take this anymore, they where rangers, they where not supposed to be like this...

"Kayla!" He cried as she slid her finger back along the control console and the electricity died down again, leaving Dark Kims body steaming

"This is wrong!" Jake said as he moved beside her, She looked up at him, but her stare was cold and there was no longer a carefactor. Jake shook his head, this wasnt Kayla, not the Kayla he had fallen in love with, Not the Kayla he knew, she had changed, become cold and detatced

"This is wrong?..." She asked increduasly and then turned pointing to the figure inside of the cage

"This thing killed my family and yours and every one else that we ever knew and loved, it took away our lives" She spat as she looked at them all

"This thing has killed millions of innocent people, slaughtered fellow rangers..." tears begun to well in her eyes. Jake took her hand, he felt her pain and the anguish in her voice

"I know, but this is wrong, we are supposed to be better then they are not worse" her face seemed to soften, but then it hardened again, and she took her hand away from his and turned looking at the console before her, the hardness coming back into her voice

"She deserves no pity, no redemtion and no forgiveness" Kayla whispered as she slid her finger back across the console, this time increasing the electric shock level to its highest setting,

Daniel and Zack along with Manx watched in horror as the electrical energy danced across the cage, Kims body going into convultions as sparks seemed to jumped from her skin, she raised her head and let out a blood curtling scream of anguish, even though she had done all the horrors that Kayla spoke of, this wasnt right

"This is madness!" Manx cried as she turned away and covered her ears to try an block out the screams of Anguish.

Zack looked at Daniel, he stood there the tears flowing from his eyes, the tears for his siblings..He felt the anguish and sorrow that came from his heart

"You have to do something!" Zack cried, Daniel nodded and walked up to his youngest sibling, he grabbed hold of her hand and took it off the control, then looked her directly in the eye

"Stop it" He said simply, Kayla looked at him through narrowed eyes, Daniel knew that she was trying to challange him, but on this he wouldnt back down. She struggled for an instant, but then allowed him to move her hand.

Daniel looked back to see the figure of his oldest sister laying there, her body blackened and her hair steeming and burnt, He turned away from the figure of kim to head back to the others

"Dan...iel?" A small voice said from behind him, He stopped dead in his tracks, it wasnt the voice of evil, but it was something else, it was Kim, the real kim, not the Dark Kim. He turned around to see her looking at him, her brown eyes staring weakly at him

"Kim?" He cried as he ran to the bars, She nodded slowly and licked her lips, steam rising from her dried craked skin

"How?..." He asked, Kim shook her head slowly and tried to regain her composure

"I dont have a lot...of time" She breathed, Kayla ran to the bars

"Im sorry Kim I am so sorry" She cried, Kim smiled and looked at her baby sister,

"I love you both, And I am proud of you" She breathed, but her words where forced

"you must go to Kakadus, there is a weapon there that will help you defeat the Scartaron" She breathed, as her body begun to convulse again,

"Kim?" Daniel turned around adn looked at Manx, who was furiously tapping at her console

"It looks like the electrostatic energy has some how interuppted the hold that Rage has on her, Some how Kims personality has taken over, but Rages is trying to take back control" Manx responded

"Fight her Kim, you are stronger!" Kayla yelled, Kim shook her head

"Its to late for me K...This thing has made me do evil things, I do not deserve to live" Kim cried

"Scartaron?" Daniel asked looking at her trying to change the subject, they needed as much information as they could before Rage took back control

"Yes the entities we found there...you must go...find weapon...Kill us!" She cried as her body shook violently and her head fell to her chest

"Kim..." Kayla cried as tears ran down her face, Daniel put his arm around her and hugged her closley

"Ahhh what a touching family scene" Kims voice said again this time with the other voice mixed in with it

"A pity that your time is comming to an end..." She begun to laugh hysterically. Manx slammed her hand down on the console before her, the large shield rose from the floor and enclosed her silenceing her laughter.

Kira and Blake walked ahead of hunter and Billy who where carrying a still unconcious Alyssa, the made their way throught the thick underbrush, it was nightfall and it was making it difficult for them to see

"Couldnt we have just rode the Ptera Zord to Calora?" Hunter complained from behind them as a tree branch flicked him in the face

Kira rolled her eyes and took a deep breath and she climbed over a log

"No because if I do the Dark rangers can track us by triangulating on the Ptera Zords Power signature, I took a risk using it to save us" She responded, Blake nodded

"Besides, the exercise will do you good" Blake smiled at Kira who returned his look and smirked herself

"Besides we are nearlly there" Blake responded as Suddenly before him Kira stopped and held out her hand to stop all of them.

Blake crawled up beside her and focused on what she was looking at, They had come to a small cliff face where below them was a camp, that appeared to be emperial troopers.

"Should we go around?" Blake asked as he continued to scan the scenary below, Kira shook her head from beside him and looked around

"Would take to long" She whispered, She turned around and looked at Hunter and Billy, who had been oddly silent.

"Any suggestions?" Kira askedm Billy looked away and Hunter really didnt make any suggestions

"Billy?" Kira asked, he looked up at her, but there was a sadness in his eyes, regret obviously for what he had done, but at this point in time there was no time for that.

"Billy, you are the most experienced ranger here, do you have any ideas?" She asked, Billy shook his head and looked away again

"I dont know" He said queitly, Kira didnt have time for this, they had to get to Calora and soon

"Billy, it wasnt you that did all those evil things, you where under evils control, now you have to stand up and start fighting once again for the light" Kira excalimed

Billy seemed to consider this for a moment and then nodded, He moved to the lay next to Kira and looked down. There where atleast 30 troops below, he did the mental calculations, four rangers and 30 troops that would be atleast seven troops each, no there was no time for calculations, he closed his eyes, the memories of what Triton had done flooded back into his mind, the evils that he had done, the deaths that he had caused and couldnt control, the betrayal of all that Zordan had taught them and the perversion of his powers...his blood boiled and his anger rose to the surface

"Payback time" He whispered as he got up and then launched himself of the cliff down into the group

Kira and Blake lay there dumb founded as the watched Billy just jump off the side of the cliff

"What the hell is he doing?" Hunter yelled from behind them

Billy watched as the ground approached rapidly, he was going to take his vengance, he was going to make them pay, he was going to destroy them all, the evil force inside of him had left him hollow and broken, it had taken everything from him...

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" he screamed as his morpher appeared in his hand, he touched the stud on the device, it opened and blue energy surged around him, the energy took the shape of an atom that shrunk into his body and then exploded outwards forming his armour

The troops below all looked up to see a blue fireball screaming towards the ground, the sound of the fall was like a missle heading towards a target, the blue fire ball impacted with such a force that everything around it was expelled from the imediate area

Billy stood in a massive crator and looked around at the troops that had started to recover from his attack,

"A ranger!" One of the troops screamed as they started to open fire, Billy held up his hand and the shots ricochet away from him. Tilting his head

"Is that the best you have?" He asked queitly as his tri tipped lance appeared in his hand, he gripped the handle and pulled it into two peices, he was about to attack when a voice boomed from behind him

"Enough!" It hollard, Billy turned to see a dark figure emerge from behind the far tree and move towards him, Tritons memories of the dark ranger flooded back to him

"Lord Fear" He whispered, he knew from Tritons memories, that lord fear was one of most feared of all the scartons, his ability to manipulate the fear in an individual had allowed him to win many campaigns,

"Triton, you have turned against us" He said calmly as he removed his hood to reveal his helmeted face. Once it had been pure and good, the mark of the black astro ranger, now it had been twisted and fused with dark energy to reveal a nightmare

"Triton is dead" Billy responded as he moved towards Fear, Fear took a deep breath and stopped just stairing at him

"Well then, so are you" His dark lance appeared in his right hand.

"We will see" Billy hissed as he rejoined his lance, it surging with the pure energy of the morphing grid

The three looked down into the canyon

"This isnt good, thats Lord Fear" Hunter excalaimed, a chill running down his spine, he had encounted him before on Uranos 2, He had captured the wind ninja's but fortunatley that Day Blake had been injured and had been left behind. Fear used his powers to cause the others to turn on each other and ultimatley they...He closed his eyes and pushed the thoughts out of his mind, he couldnt think this way, he had to focus he had to ensure his survival.

"Lord Fear?" Kira asked, that name itself inspired fear esp in her, she had heard rumours of how savage and brutal he had been when he had captured other rangers, how he had instilled fear in them...

"A really bad guy" Hunter responded, as they continued to watch the scene that was unfolding below them

"Hey guys whats going on?" A small voice said from behind them,

"Aly?" Hunter asked as he got up and made his way over to her. She was alive and she was awake!

"Yeah, whats going on?" She asked as she looked around, she had a confused look on her face, she really didnt know where she was

"We are on Caladora" Hunter whispered to her, she looked at him, his face was still bruised and beaten from their previous battle on Pylar

"Your hurt" She wishpered touching him. He smiled looking in her eyes

"Im ok" He whispered as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her gently

Kira rolled her eyes, that was the one thing that she didnt want to see...

"Alright guys appreciate the reunion sceen but we have amajor problem down here" She said in hushed tones as she turned back and looked down

Billy took a defensive stance against Fear, he had fought adversarys stronger then him, and had over come horrors that he thought he never could, he would never back down now and never would he surrendor, they had taken everything from him, now all he had left was his revenge

"Prepare to die" Fear hissed, Billy shook his head,

"Not today", as the words left his mouth fear moved towards him faster then he could have imagined, but Billy did something that he never thought possible, something inside of him told him to dig deep, to reach into a place of power and strength, to unleash the inner power that he had been hiding from Triton for so long...

"ANCIENT SPIRIT OF THE TRICERATOPS!" Billy cried, the coin in the centre of his chest exploded with energy as a giant triceratops made of golden energy exploded from billys form, the triceratops let out a ear defening cry and slammed into Fear driving him back into his troops. Fear did everything he could to try and stop the giant energy apparition, but he couldnt, the energy and the rage that came from Billy was to powerfull,

Fear held back the power of the attack but it was a battle that he was loosing ground with, He closed his eyes focusing on the attack but also reaching out to him

Billy continued to unleash all the rage, the frustration, the anger and pain of what had happened to him when he had been possesed by Trition 5 years of being surpressed, five years of death and destruction, Triton using his body and mind for evil, Then the voice

*Billy...* The voice echoed around inside of his mind... He recognised the voice, he knew who it was, he knew that fear was trying to gain a foot hold into his mind, but no not this time, he would not allow him to succeed

*You will not succedd ranger, even if you defeat me, there are more to take my place* Fear whispered into his mind.

But the whisperings only made his resolve stronger, only made his anger more forceful Billy encreased the force of his attack

"And just like you..." Billy screamed with rage and the force of the attack increased again this time it seemed to encrease ten fold.

"THEY WILL FALLLLLLLLL!" The energy triceratops opened its mouth and bit right through Fear cutting him in half, it then seemed to swallow the top half of him and then exploded. sending a massive shockwave out in all directions totally scorching the surrounding areas.

Billy sank to his knees and looked down at his gloved hands, he didnt realise that he had that much power, when he had been part of his own team, his powers had always seemed to be the weakest, he turned his hands over to see that the power had torn through his gloves, his body felt drained, but it felt good, he felt alive, he felt like he was himself again, fighting for good

Blake, followed by Kira came running down the side of the mountain and made their way through the burning brush, they couldnt believe what they had seen.

Kira shook her head, she knew that Billy was one of the first Rangers to recieve the power but never in her wildest dreams did she think that he was able to harness what had just done.

Hunter and Alyssa where hot on their heals, when the both stopped to look at the devistation

"Whoa this is huge" Hunter stated, Alyssa walked over to Billy, and placed a hand on his shoulder, He looked up at her, but it wasnt Alyssa, Billy looked up into her eyes

"Dimitria?" He whispered, Alyssa nodded as she looked around

"I always knew that you had it in you Billy" She whispered as her demenor changed and Alyssa came back to the surface

"What am I doing?" She asked him quietly, Billy smiled back at her and touched his morpher, his armour fading away

"I will tell you later..." He smiled, Blake and Hunter made their way to stand beside him and helped him get back to his feet

"How do you feel?" Kira asked, Billy looked at her and then down at his hands

"Human" he responded taking a deep breath. Blake slapped him on the shoulder

"Come on were not far from Calora"

Daniel and Zack where in Daniels quarters packing for their trip to Kakadus, this was going to be a mission that they probably wouldnt come back from. Daniel looked at Zack

"I dont think you should come" He said quietly, Zack stopped what he was doing and turned to face him

"What?" He asked

"I dont want you to get killed, this is going to be a one way trip, with only three of us, there is no way that we are going to survive, but we have to try" Daniel said lowering his head, the prospect of never seeing Zack again tore his heart apart.

Zack shook his head, there had been something that he had been keeping from Dan and the others, something that he had been hesitant to use

"What is it?" Dan asked him, Zack stepped back and reached into a pocket on his uniform.

"I haven't been one hundred percent Honest with you" Zack whispered as he pulled out a small device and attached it to his left wrist.

"A morpher?" Daniel asked, Zack nodded

"It is the Titanium morpher"

Daniel couldnt believe what he was seeing, it was a rescue ranger morpher, back in the days of the old republic the rescue ranger technology had been presumed lost when the entire team had dissapeared on a rescue mission 8 years ago.

"How?" Daniel asked, Zack looked at him and then back at the morpher

"My Father gave it to me, he told me to keep it safe and that one day I will need to use it"

Daniel looked at him, he couldnt believe it, all this time he was a ranger and yet he had never used his powers, but why?

"Thats why I am comming with you"

To be continued.


End file.
